Herr Fischer, Herr Fischer
Prolog: 12.03.2013 "Bist du dir deiner Sache wirklich sicher, Kapitän?", frage ich den weißbärtigen Schiffsführer mit versucht beiläufiger Stimmlage. Sein Blick ist starr auf die stürmischen Weiten des Atlantiks gerichtet, als er über das Tosen der einschlagenden Wellen hinweg antwortet: "Hinterfrag mich nicht jedes Mal, du vorlauter Bengel!" Sein barscher Tonfall verfehlt seine gewünschte Wirkung keineswegs, denn mein Blick wandert für einen Moment gen Boden. "Wir werden diese Inseln bereisen und wenn da wirklich so viele Schiffs- und Flugzeugunglücke geschehen sind, wird es da richtig fette Beute geben!", blafft der alte Seebär, während ein kurzes Grinsen über sein narbiges, sonnengegerbtes Gesicht huscht. Sicher aus Vorfreude. Mein Kapitän ist bekannt für seine unersättliche Gier. Wäre die Bezahlung und sein ansteckender Ehrgeiz nicht Anreiz für mich, würde ich dem alten raffgierigen Bastard mehrere Kugeln zwischen die Augen jagen. Mit mehreren ruckartigen Bewegungen, reiße ich mich selbst aus den ablenkenden Gedankengängen und widme mich wieder dem Ablesen der Navigationswerten. "Alles normal soweit", bete ich vor mich hin. Ist zu so einer Art Ritual geworden. "Keine Auffälligkeiten", füge ich konzentriert hinzu, während mein Blick zwischen dem blinkenden Nautik-Radar, den diversen Kompassen und die Ferne des Atlantiks wechselt. Das Wetter hätte definitiv besser ausfallen können. "Die See ist eine raue Mutter, was, du Landei?", rezitiert der alte Kapitän amüsiert, wie so oft. Ein gequältes Seufzen meinerseits ist die Antwort. Seit unserer ersten gemeinsamen Segelfahrt, bringt dieser alte Penner solche nervigen Phrasen. Wenn ich nur könnte, wie ich wollte, doch dann müsste ich das sowohl meiner als auch seiner Familie beibringen. Kein allzu förderlicher Gedanke. "Stell die Frage", beginnt eine fremde, verschwommene Frauenstimme zu hauchen. Mein Körper reagiert darauf mit einer eisigen Gänsehaut. Die Stimme kommt von meiner Rückenseite aus. Wunderschön betörend. Ich habe das unbeherrschbare Verlangen, diese Stimme erneut zu hören. Wirbele um. Nichts in Sicht. "Welche Frage?", erwidere ich mit etwas brüchigerer Stimme. "Was willst du?", ranzt mich mein Kapitän barsch an, während sein Blick das erste Mal vom Meer abweicht. Seine Adleraugen mustern mich eindringlich. Dieser Blick bringt mich wieder auf den Boden zurück. Hab mir das vermutlich nur eingebildet, zu lange Zeit auf dem Meer verbracht. "N-Nichts. War nur ein... Tagtraum, schätze ich", gebe ich unterwürfig zurück. Der Seebär lacht lustlos auf und wendet sich wieder der Meerseite zu. Damit sagt er mir, dass solche Banalitäten seiner Aufmerksamkeit absolut nicht würdig sind. Ich seufze schwer und widme mich wieder meiner Arbeit. Als mein Blick auf die navigatorischen Gerätschaften fällt, durchfährt mich ein kurzer Schock. "Kapitän? Die Gerätschaften. Das, ehm... das müssen Sie sehen!", stottere ich leicht panisch. "Was denn jetzt wieder!?", blafft er immer genervter, doch als er die verrückt spielenden Geräte sieht, wird seine Stimme spürbar freundlicher: "Okay. Das ist merkwürdig. Aber damit war hier zu rechnen. Wir werden geradewegs weitersegeln!" Seine Worte wirken überhaupt nicht so, wie er es sich scheinbar gedacht hat. Die Nadel der Kompasse drehen sich permanent, was mir eine Sache klar offenbart: Wir segeln blind. "Stell die Frage!", wiederholt die verschwommene Frauenstimme und für einen kurzen Moment habe ich das Gefühl, vor dem breiten, vom Regen verwaschenen Sichtfenster eine verzerrte Gestalt wahrzunehmen. Die Gänsehaut ist wieder da und mir ist, als würde mein Geist ohne mein eigenständiges Zutun eine Frage im Geiste formen. Mein Mund bewegt sich von selbst. Ohne, dass ich den körperlichen Befehl gegeben habe, spreche ich die entscheidende Frage: "Herr Fischer, Herr Fischer, wie tief ist das Wasser?" Kapitel 1: 20.11.1897 "Hey August. Wie ist der Kurs?", fragte ich meinen kränklich wirkenden Ersten Maat. Jener antwortete nicht sofort. Mich beschlich der äußerst unangenehme Gedanke, dass mein jahrelanger Gefährte, welcher mich bei zahllosen Seefahrten begleitete, einer dieser tückischen Seefahrerkrankheiten anheimfiel. Wir waren bereits seit einigen Wochen unterwegs. Denn obschon unser Kahn durch den schier rasanten technischen Wandel sich einiger netter Aufrüstungen erfreute, würde unsere Reise noch einige lange Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. "Wie? Eh, Was? Ja, alles normal. Keine Abweichungen.", prasselte mein Companion mit besorgniserregend schwächlicher Stimme. Sein Gesicht wies einige, blässliche Entfärbungen auf. Da ich ihm jedoch einiges an Standfestigkeit zutraute, besah ich mich meiner einzigen großen Liebe. Dem weiten Meer. Die einzige Instanz, welche einem alten Raubbein wie mir ihre unberechenbare Zuneigung darbot. Wir hatten einen ungewohnt ruhigen und windstillen Tag bekommen. Meine kleine Mannschaft arbeitete ohne Unterlass, als sei sie ein tadellos funktionierendes Uhrwerk. Ich konnte mir keine grandiosere Crew wünschen. Und mein Kahn, das alte Mädchen, tat ebenso ihr Übriges. Jedes Mal, wenn ich am Hafen Londons anlegte und mich in eine der zahlreichen Schänken volllaufen ließ, belehrte ich Jungspunde, dass ein Schiff sie nur so gut befördern würde, wie sie ihnen das gerechte Maß an Respekt entgegenbrächten. Über das folgende Spottgewitter konnte ich nur müde lächeln. Das Einzige, was meiner durchaus angenehmen Stimmung eine gewisse Verdrießlichkeit einhauchte, war das elendige Geschwätz über diesen Geist der Meere. Wie aufs Stichwort, rissen mich die Stichworte "Geist" und "Verflucht" aus meinem tosenden Gedankenfluss. "Meinst du?", antwortete Albert auf eine Aussage, die sein Gesprächspartner, Ingram, getätigt hatte. "Aber wenn ich es dir doch sage." , baute er seine vorherige Aussage auf, "mir ist nicht wohl dabei, diesen Ort zu besegeln. Gerüchten zufolge soll dieser Teil der Meere von einem blutrünstigem Geist heimgesucht werden, der Schiffe zum Kentern bringt!". Mit meinem zuckenden Auge schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, langsam die Nerven verlierend. Mein Auge besaß die eigentümliche Angewohnheit, immer dann in eine zuckende Bewegung zu verfallen, wenn irgendetwas oder irgendwer meiner sonst so angenehmen Laune Abbruch tat. "Hey, ihr Leichtmatrosen! Verwendet eure Energie in der Steuerung des Kahns, anstatt hier altes Seemannsgarn zu spinnen!", ermahnte ich die beiden Matrosen im barschesten Tonfall, welchen ich zustande brachte. Beide starrten mich sichtlich erschrocken an und machten sich hektisch wieder an die Arbeit. Ich genoss meine Position als Kapitän dieser Leichtmatrosen. Einzeln war jeder von diesen Schaumschlägern nicht einen Pfifferling wert, doch als Crew hatten wir so mancherlei ungünstig anmutende Situation bewältigt. "Ka-Kapitän?", schlotterte mein Erster Maat mit noch brüchigerer Stimme. Ich hatte keine Ahnung weshalb, doch als ich mich meinem Companion zuwandte und mich seines beinahe totenblassen Gesichtes besah, begann etwas in mir zu hochzusteigen, von dem ich gehofft hatte, es in die hinterste Ecke meines Verstandes verdrängt zu haben. Besorgnis. "Was ist denn los mit dir!? Hat dich nach all unserer gemeinsamen Zeit nun doch die Seekrankheit eingeholt?", fragte ich mit meiner, wie ich hoffte, väterlichen Stimme. Der Angesprochene schüttelte hastig seinen pelzigen Kopf. Unter all seinen langen, zotteligen Haaren und dem Rauschebart war nicht viel freie Haut geblieben. "Ha-Hast du..." - August schluckte schwer, bevor er weitersprach: "Hast du auch, die-diese Stimme gehört?" Seine von Angst zerfressenen Augen richteten sich auf mich, in der Hoffnung, Stärke darin zu finden. Wie ich es mir gedacht hatte begann er zu halluzinieren. "Welche Stimme, Bursche!? Hier hat niemand gesprochen. Du legst dich besser hin und schickst Rowan zu mir. Der übernimmt für dich!", befahl ich im strengen Tonfall eines Kapitäns, der sich durchzusetzen vermochte und noch weniger Widerworte dudelte. "A-Aber Nil!", protestierte er, nun noch ängstlicher als zuvor. "Das war ein gottverfluchter Befehl. Geh, oder ich schwöre bei allen sieben Weltmeeren, ich sperre dich in deine Kajüte!", setzte ich mich über sein Bitten hinweg. August setzte sich widerwillig in Bewegung und schritt von dannen. "Stimmen. Pah... Hat sich wahrscheinlich von den Gruselgeschichten einlullen lassen", murrte ich vor mich hin und wandte meinen Blick wieder dem Meer zu, das mich still über sich hinweg passieren ließ. "Stell die Frage...", hauchte ohne Vorwarnung eine schaurige Frauenstimme, welche direkt an meinem Ohr zu stehen schien. Erschrocken und keuchend wirbelte ich zur Seite. Nichts war zu erblicken. Eigenartig. Fing ich jetzt auch schon mit dem Unfug an? Als ich meinen Blick wieder geradeaus richtete, setzte mein Herz einen Schlag lang aus. Da, direkt vor meinem Sichtfenster aus dem Steuerhäuschen blickte mich eine leichenblasse Fratze an. Noch nie hatte ich etwas derartig Abscheuliches zu Gesicht bekommen. Und ich sah jeden Tag meine Crew. Sie schien transparent zu sein, da ich die Säule meines Mastes durch ihr "Antlitz" hindurch erspähen konnte. "Du musst die Frage stellen.", hauchte sie mir eigentümlich nahe, was aufgrund der Entfernung und der Tatsache, dass sie auf der anderen Seite des Sichtfensters zu sein schien, unlogisch war. Ich musste meine Mannschaft rufen und...nein. Ich. Muss. Ihr. Diese. Frage. Stellen. Und ohne, dass ich es in irgendeiner Weise zu beeinflussen vermochte, bewegten sich meine Lippen. Formten eine Frage. "Herr Fischer, Herr Fischer, wie tief ist das Wasser?" Meine Gedanken waren erloschen. Konnte mich nur noch auf diese Frage fixieren. Wie tief war das Wasser? Wie tief würde es sein? Das transparente Weibsbild schwebte, aber das konnte nicht sein...Sie schwebte durch das Sichtfenster hindurch auf mich zu. Erstarrte wenige Zentimeter vor mir. Nun konnte ich sie vollends erkennen. Sie trug eine ebenso weißlich transparente Bekleidung, wie eine Jungfer, kurz, bevor sie sich dem Altar widmete, die hingegen nie dorthin gelangen sollte. Einige Ringe hingen an vereinzelten Fäden an ihrer Kleidung herunter. "Es reicht bis zu jener Qual, die du dir nicht einmal im Traum ersinnen kannst", flüsterte sie in einer seltsamen Melodie, als würde sie das Geflüsterte singen. Kalter Schweiß bahnte sich seinen Weg über meinen Rücken. Die erste Frage wurde augenblicklich verdrängt durch eine Weitere. Und wieder konnte ich mich nur auf ebenjene konzentrieren. Erneut schien mein Mund sein Eigenleben zu entwickeln. "Was muss ich tun, um zu passieren?" Ein Ansatz von einem Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem geisterhaften Gesicht aus. Also waren all diese Legenden doch war. Ich wurde viel zu schnell vom Gegenteil überzeugt. "Werde die Last deiner Vergangenheit los. Danach bereite dir selbst und nur dir, das köstlichste Mahl, dass du zustande bekommst. Lass deine Untergebenen zuschauen, während sie nur fauliges Obst bekommen. Zum Schluss: Lerne, mit deinem Herzen zu sehen, indem du dein Augenlicht einbüßt", erklärte das Wesen mit der sanftesten Stimmlage, die ich je gehört hatte. Jedes Wort war ein Genuss. Ein Rausch. Ich musste dem einfach Folge leisten. Das transparente Weibsbild löste sich langsam auf. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil hätte ich schwören können, ein leises Kichern zu vernehmen. Und so begann ich meine Aufgaben. Nichts war länger von Belang, als die mir zugeteilten Bedingungen zu einer zufriedenstellenden Erfüllung zu bringen. Auf dass ich ihre Stimme ein weiteres Mal zu Gehör bekam. Und so verließ ich das Steuerhäuschen, auf dem Weg zu meiner ersten Aufgabe, während ich meinen geschärften Dolch zog, den ich stets bei mir trug. Mit langsamen, aber dennoch zielstrebigen Schritten, betrat ich die Kajüte meines Ersten Maats. Jener hatte sich bereits in seine Liege gelegt und sich an einem Apfel gütlich getan, als er mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. "Ka-Kapitän. Hinter Ihnen. W-Was tun sie denn da? Bitte! Bitte nicht!" Seine Stimme hatte sich in so kurzer Zeit in ein schrilles Keifen verwandelt und wurde binnen weniger Wimpernschläge zu einem blutigen Gurgeln, als mein Dolch seinen Halsschlagader durchtrennte. Das ging vergleichsweise einfach und schnell. Ruhe in Frieden, August. Es war nichts Persönliches. Ich musste es einfach tun. Für SIE. Die Last meiner Vergangenheit. Mein Sohn... Am Abend saß ich unter Deck in dem "Wohnbereich" und hatte sämtliche Fleischvorräte, die eigentlich sorgsam rationiert wurden, für mich selbst zubereitet. Nun spürte ich die gierigen und hungrigen Blicke meiner Männer, welche ich mit der einzigen, geladenen Pistole in Schach hielt, während ich mit der anderen Hand schmatzend das Festmahl verspeiste. Normalerweise hätte ich Mitleid verspürt, denn ich war zwar streng zu meinen Mannen, aber niemals unfair. Doch da war nichts in mir, außer dem Drang, die mir auferlegten Forderungen zum Abschluss zu führen. Als ich geendet hatte, stand ich augenblicklich auf und überließ meiner Crew all das faulige Obst und drohte gleichzeitig, dass ich jeden von ihnen augenblicklich erschießen würde, wenn sie das Essen nicht würdigten. Es war äußerst abstoßend, dabei zuzusehen, wie sich jeder aus meiner Mannschaft bei dem Essen übergab. Doch auch sie aßen auf. Nun fühlten sich meine Beine bereit, den Bereich zu verlassen. Ich ließ meine Männer allein in ihrem Elend und begab mich in die Kapitänskajüte, die nur aus einem modrigen Schreibtisch, einem dazu passenden, wackligen Stuhl und einem relativ gemütlichen Bett bestand. Ein letztes Mal, nahm ich mein gesamtes Umfeld wahr, als ich ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu zögern mit meinem Dolch mein Augenlicht entfernte. Kein Schmerz. Mein Innerstes war seit der Begegnung mit IHR wie erstorben. Als ich geendet hatte, fühlte ich, wie eine Last von mir abwich und in dem absoluten Nichts, in das ich mich selbst befördert hatte, sah ich sie. Den Geist. Sie schwebte vor mir. In meiner eigenen Dunkelheit. Sie wirkte...traurig. "Du hast versagt.", warf die Geisterfrau mir vor. Alles in mir verkrampfte sich augenblicklich. "Warum?", nuschelte ich unterwürfig. "Du bist ein genauso grausames Geschöpf wie alle anderen, mit denen ich zu tun hatte. Du hast deinen eigenen Sohn als Last deiner Vergangenheit angesehen. Ich trug dir die erste Aufgabe auf, um zu sehen, was du für ein Mensch bist. Du hast versagt. Hier und heute, wirst du eins mit dem Meer werden.", sagte der Geist, während sich ihre anfängliche Trauer mit jedem Wort in Wut und Verachtung verwandelte. Sie verschwand augenblicklich und just in jenem Moment warf mich ein so starkes Beben zu Boden, dass ich sofort verstand. Der Kahn kollidierte und tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich, dass unser aller Ende gekommen war. Ich hatte es verdient. Meine Mannschaft nicht. Mein Sohn nicht. "Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte ich, als das gesamte Schiff, meine Mannschaft und ich, eins mit dem Meer wurden... Das Wasser war nicht tief genug. Kapitel 2: 02.05.1493 Mit pompös aufbrausenden Wellen durchbrach das Schlachtschiff die Meere, Kanonen geladen und die Mannschaft auf alles vorbereitet. Im Stolz zechten sie die Nächte durch, tranken auf den Namen jedes versengten Widersachers, sangen Seemannslieder und spielten mit alten, zerrissenen Karten. Währenddessen erzählten sie sich Geschichten, die schon in den Dörfern kreisten, die sie auf den Wegen plünderten. Den Rum stahlen. Die Frauen entweihten. Einer der Maats kam mit seinem Bruder erst wenige Zeit zuvor hinzu, sie waren Waisen, doch wussten sie bislang nicht, wie die Gegebenheiten unter Piraten waren. Sie wurden überrascht, empfanden Freude daran, als könnten sie alles auslassen, was sie die Jahre über ertragen mussten. Bislang hatten sie nur einander, nun waren sie in einer Familie. „Diese Hexen dort, die nach ihren mageren Leistungen in der Kajüte noch die Tränen lassen mussten, haben unter sich gelacht. Wie konnten sie lachen, wo wir sie doch gebrochen haben? Meine Freunde, eins sage ich euch: Sie sind irre gewesen“, verkündete ein Matrose, während er die Flasche in etlichen Schlucken kippte. Der Kapitän brach in Gelächter aus: „Scheint, als hätte sich der Irrsinn übertragen!“ „Nein, hört mir nur zu. Es heißt, es würde ein Geist in diesen Gewässern umherwandern. Ein weiblicher Geist, erscheint nur in einem Kleid, und sie frisst die Seele der tapfersten Seemänner. Diese Hexe lächelte mir hämisch zu, nachdem wir den Hafen verließen, sie sprach von Sicherheit, ich würde nicht mehr zurückkehren“, erzählte er mit einem grauenhaften Schauer, um schließlich wieder im Gelächter auszubrechen, „wie verrückt diese Hexen von den kleinen Dörfern sind! So nehmet Euer Bier hoch, auf unsere kommenden Raubzüge, die Männer, Männer mit Bärten, die Tod und Teufel nicht fürchten!“ - Die Mannschaft stimmte mit ein, und alle tranken sie weiter. Der jüngere Bruder saß bei seinem engsten Vertrauten. Auch er taumelte nur noch, und wiederholte immer wieder, wie sehr er seinen kleinen Bruder lieb habe. Es stieß ein wenig auf die Nerven, allerdings fand er es liebreizend, denn immerhin war es selten, dass man sich so sehr auf jemanden verlassen konnte. Im komatösen Halbschlaf humpelten sämtliche Seemänner zurück auf ihre Hängematten. Selten hatten sie so tief in eine Nacht hineingefeiert. Der junge Bruder versuchte sich ebenfalls auszuruhen, doch dieses Bestreben verweilte nicht lange. Denn tatsächlich, in der Nacht tauchte er vor ihm und nur vor ihm auf, der Geist einer Jungfrau, von anmutiger Schönheit geziert. So dachte er zumindest, denn nur ihre Mundwinkel waren zu sehen, den Großteil ihres Gesichtes verdeckte sie mit den Händen, wohingegen es umso reizvoller wirkte. Sie lächelte zu ihm, und er fasste nur den Schluss, dass ihn die Tage auf See wohl zu Kopf gestiegen sein musste. Das Wasser stand ihm bis zum Hals. Dennoch gab er sich dem Traum hin, es war das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren, dass er eine Frau sah, die direkt zu ihm sprach: „Welche Frage ist es, die man einander stellt, häufiger als überall anders auf der Welt – Auf einem Fischkutter, mit Angeln und Netzen? Oder möchtest du der Vorstellung ein Ende setzen?“ Von ihrer Liebelei entzückt gab sich der junge Seemann ihr hin: „Ihr seid atemberaubend hübsch, meine Gute. Die Frage, wonach Ihr sucht, lautet folgendermaßen: Herr Fischer, Herr Fischer, wie tief ist das Wasser?“ Sie lächelte, wodurch sein Stolz wie auch Hochmut geweckt wurden. Eine solche Genugtuung hatte er von seinen Kameraden nie erfahren dürfen. Auf taumelndem Bein erhob er sich, um seine Hände nach dem jungen Mädchen auszustrecken, doch verrauchte sie wie Staub in dem Moment, als er ihren Körper zu berühren meinte. Vom anderen Ende des Raumes ertönte ihre harmonische Stimme auf ein Neues: „Die erste Frage, die konntet Ihr in beachtlicher Manier absolvieren, doch wer spielt schon mit mir, ohne zu verlieren?“ - In diesem Augenblick schloss sie die Augen und drehte sich von ihm weg, das kleine Dekolleté ausstreckend und mit der Lust des Matrosen fuchtelnd. „Sofern Ihr es zulassen würdet, lasst mich Eure Herausforderung annehmen, und sollte ich gewinnen, darf ich mich ebenso Eurer annehmen!“ - Reizvoll bejahte der Geist sein Angebot, und stellte sie kurz darauf die nächste Forderung, wie es vereinbart war: „Diese Person, die du am meisten liebst auf dieser Welt, erzähle mir von ihm, Belangen von Vertrauen, wie man sie nur einem erzählt, sonst würde es sich nicht geziemen.“ So erzählte der Jüngling der Geisterfrau von seinem Bruder, wie er ihn bewunderte und wie sehr er ihm in den schweren Zeiten beistand, die sie schon erleben mussten. Offen und ehrlich, man könnte meinen, dass er bis zum Morgengrauen nur von ihm reden wollte. „Genug der Abschweifungen“, ''unterbrach er sich selbst, und wendete sich wieder liebevollen Blickes seiner Illusion zu, ''„ich habe zwei Eurer Fragen beantwortet, demnach habe ich Eure Prüfung bestanden. Nun kommt Ihr zu Eurem Teil.“ - Doch entzückend schüttelte der Geist den Kopf und beharrte auf dem Spiel, welches noch nicht vorüber sei. „Geleite mich zu dem Menschen, der sich dein Bruder nennt, bevor ich deiner Begierde widerspreche und sie davonrennt“, ''forderte sie lächelnd, und wie von Geisterhand getrieben erhob sich der junge Maat und begab sich zügigen Schrittes zur Kajüte seines Bruders. Dort angekommen präsentierte er ihr einen Trunkenbold, der Nächte zuvor noch lachend wilderte und plünderte, sich mit gestohlenem Schmuck zierte und bei den Träumen von Vergewaltigungen lachte. Der Jüngere fragte sich in diesem Moment, wie es wirken musste, und betrachtete den lächelnden Blick des Geistes, der in einer harmonischen Frauenstimme zu ihm hauchte: ''„Eine Vergangenheit prägt ein Verhältnis, wie die Gegenwart aussieht, erzählt wenig über Verständnis.“ Sie hockte sich auf seine Hängematte und sah zu ihm nieder wie eine Mutter zu ihrem Kind. Anstatt auf ihren Blick zu achten war der junge Seemann immer noch von ihren Brüsten betört. Er merkte gar nicht mal, dass sie ihre Augen mittlerweile wieder ihm widmete, wenn er es denn wüsste. Der Geist stellte erneut eine Frage: „Verrate mir ein Geheimnis, eines, das du immer für dich behalten hast, andernfalls wirst du stürzen, von einem hohen, vermoderten Segelmast.“ „Ich möchte einen Mann umbringen“, ''platzte es ihm in Wollust heraus, ''„nun entkleidet Euch vor mir, bin nicht mehr in der Lage, zu warten!“ - ''Der Geist schwebte um den jungen Piraten herum, und er spürte bereits die seltsam kühlen Berühren an der Wange: ''„Diese Kundgebung wird nicht reichen, nun kommt, lasst Euch nicht so leicht erweichen, erzählt von Eurer wahren Lust, andernfalls werdet Ihr zu Bett gehen mit Frust.“ „Jemanden packen und ihn irgendwohin zerren, sodass er keine Chance besitzt, sich meiner zu widersetzen. Sodass er begreift, dass ich es bin, der das gesamte Leben eines Menschen in der Hand hält und mit diesem eine Macht ausübt, die jemand nie zuvor auf so gewaltsame Weise erfahren hat. Ich möchte jemanden töten. Morden. Seinen flehenden, mit Tränen gesalbten Schädel in das Wasser pressen, das Leid soll wirklich sein, denn nur dadurch erkennt er mich an als höhere Kraft. Ich möchte erstmals dieses Betteln hören, es lässt jemanden alles tun, denn er hat Angst. Wer sich nicht genug mit dem Tod auseinandergesetzt hat, wird diesen immer fürchten und nie bereit sein, das Leben zu beenden. Jemanden direkt an die Schwelle seiner Zeit zu geleiten, der nicht weiß, wie ihm geschieht, dessen Lungen sich mit Meerwasser füllen, und der merkt, wie langsam das Leben aus ihm entschwindet“, ''floss es dem jungen Seemann aus dem Inneren. Der Geist war gleichermaßen imponiert wie angewidert von seiner Offenheit, einen Moment lang schien sie etwas aus ihrem Halse würgen zu wollen. ''Welch ein kleines, bedeutungsloses Wesen, ''vermochte sie zu denken, während sie sich seiner annäherte und ihm liebevoll ins Ohr hinein flüsterte: ''„All deine Begierden werde ich erfüllen, wenn du die letzte Prüfung bestehst. Nimm deinen Bruder als den Menschen, an dem du die Lust zu Töten auslebst, sie verstehst. Und tauche sein Leib in Wasser, bis er zu atmen aufhört, finde heraus, wie tief das Wasser wirklich ist, bist du denn wirklich so von mir betört. Vergiss hingegen nicht, selbst zu denken, bevor du zur Tat schreitest, mir sein Leben zu schenken.“ - Jedweder Drang, die Pietät zu wahren, war verstrichen. Der Pirat nahm seinen Bruder bei der Hand und zog ihm aus dem Bett, ignorierte sein Jammern und Pöbeln, stattdessen schliff er ihn zum Rand des Schiffes; war er doch zu angetrunken, um zu merken, in welch einer Gefahr er sich befand. In der festen Sicherheit, das Bett mit einer atemberaubenden Jungfrau der eigenen Fantasien zu teilen, stürzte der Junge seinen eigenen Bruder von Bord, und sprang direkt hinterher, um den Kopf unter Wasser drücken zu können. Einige Meter fiel er, erst kurz vor dem Aufprall verstand er, worauf er sich eigentlich einließ – Danach drang die Kälte des Wassers durch die Haut in seine Knochen und erfüllte ihn mit einem Frost. Doch es war die Wärme der hübschen Vision, die ihn antrieb, sein Bruder schaffte es nur schwer von eigener Kraft, sich oben zu halten. Er wäre ebenso ertrunken, ohne, dass der verräterische Jüngere hinterher stürmte. „Verzagte er in Gebieten der Zwischenmenschlichkeit, begab er sich in ein Maß voll Verwerflichkeit. Wie traurig es mich stimmt, diese Tragödie zu betrachten, er eine naive Hoffnung vernimmt, kann man ihn nur für verachten“,''flüsterte der Geist von einer höheren Position, mit einem erstaunlich betrübtem Klang, der ihrer weiblichen Stimme mitschwang. Dort unten schäumte das Wasser auf, schwache, sich wehrende Arme fuchtelten über der Meeresoberfläche, bevor sie komplett still wurden und hinabsanken. Dieses widerwärtige Grinsen erinnerte den Geist an etwas, etwas, das sie seit bereits vielen Jahrzehnten und Jahrhunderten zu verdrängen versuchte. Wie lange schon war es her gewesen? Sie wusste es nicht, und flüsterte singend: ''„Blinde Mordgier, ohne Scham und Reue, ein Maat hält nur seiner Lust die Treue. Sobald sie ihn überrennen mag hört er auf in Gedanken zu wandeln, sofort beginnt er, nach seinem Begehren zu handeln.“ Kopfschüttelnd begutachtete sie den Jungspund, der den Leichnam seines Bruders weiterhin in die See drückte, der sie voller Begeisterung betrachtete, angesichts des Versprechens, welches sie ihm gab. „Habe ich es geschafft, ja? Konnte ich Euch zufriedenstellen?“, ''stotterte er und entledigte sich im Wasser bereits seiner Hose. Eine Träne aus Salzwasser lief ihre Wange hinunter, und tropfte direkt auf die Stirn des Mannes über Bord. ''„Ein Mann, der nicht denkt, ist Schuld, dass er sein eigenes Schiff versenkt. Ihr habt elendig versagt, und ihr seid darauf noch stolz, drum werden noch viele geplagt, seht nun auf das brennende Holz. Gebe ich ihnen eine nie zuvor erfahrene Weihe, werden sie sich wohlfühlen inmitten ihrer eigenen Schreie“, hallte die Stimme des Geistes über die See, und der unterkühlte Waise blickte mit fassungslosen Augen auf die Fackeln, die vom Wind allein von den Wänden gerissen worden. Sie vielen in Stroh und Holz, die Funken sprühten, und das Feuer entzündete sich auf dem Segelschiff, während er Geist im Nebel verschwand. Wie es der Geist des Mädchens prophezeite – Die Schreie ertönten, und die Zeit schwand dahin, während der Verräter in den Wellen trieb und das Schwarz vor seinen Augen entdeckte. All die verstorbenen Piraten schwappten auf der Hochsee, und der Geist umkreiste sie in einer tiefen Freude wie auch gedemütigten Trauer. Letztlich widmete sie sich den Ringen, die sie an ihren Fingern trugen, um sie an die herabhängenden Fäden ihres Kleides zu spannen. Die Ringe wurden transparent, so wie sie, die Geisterfrau, die sich an den grauenhaften Tag zurückerinnerte, an dem ihr Leben endete. Das Wasser war nicht tief genug. Epilog: 16.03.682 Stürme trugen die Wellen des Meeres auf bisher unerreichte Höhen und fremde Gestirne überzogen den Himmel, sofern dieser durch die dichte Nebeldecke erkennbar war. Ein alter Fischerkutter kam vom Kurs ab, und obgleich der Proviant ewig nicht auszugehen vermochte, schien die Besatzung an einem inneren, ungestillten Hunger zu verfallen. Manche von ihnen wünschten sich in den letzten Momenten, dass es der Hungertod war, der sie zunehmend wahnsinnig werden ließ, doch lebten sie zu lange, und ihre Körper wurden von einem irren Verstand gepeitscht, der zu lange bei Kräften war. Verzagt doch nicht, verzagt doch nicht. ''Trällernde, trunkene Liebeleien und Gesänge, die fortan nur noch aus den Mündern der vier Matrosen entflohen. Der Graubärtige, dessen Name nicht mehr von Bedeutung war, wollte erstmals seine junge Tochter mit zum Fischen nehmen, als Erbe einer Familientradition. Viel hatte sie in den Tagen gelernt, die Vorräte verdichteten das Deck noch mehr als der Geruch die Nasen der Besatzung. In ihrer Kajüte versteckte sie sich, aus Angst vor dem Sturm, dessen Bedrohung selbst die stärksten Männer in ihren Augen einschüchterte. Ihr alter Vater trat durch die Tür, auf wankendem Schritt, schon vom Bier berauscht. ''Weshalb so trüb, weshalb so trüb? - ''So redeten sie nur noch, schienen keine andere Sprache zu kennen. Die Gesichter neigten sich bei den Worten leicht zur Seite, sie waren schon viele, unzählige Tage auf See verschwunden. Das Schiff hielt den Gezeigten hingegen stand, und das Mädchen merkte, wie es die Matrosen veränderte. ''Alles gut, Vater. Bitte, lasst mich alleine. ''Ihre Bitten waren vergebens, doch war es der letzte Funke an Ehrlichkeit, der das Schiff noch wärmen konnte, tief in der Kälte einer scheinbar ewig andauernden Nacht. ''Herr Fischer, bitte. Gewaltsam ergriff er seine Tochter beim Arm und zog sie mit sich bis zum Deck, welches im Wasser lag, wo sich die restlichen Männer bereits versammelt hatten, sich betranken, sich wandten. Hin und wieder griffen sie nach Barsch und Karpfen, würgten wenige Bisse hinunter, bevor sie sich wieder übergeben mussten. Widerwärtig schleuderten sie halb abgenagte Gräten zurück in das weite Meer. Da ist sie ja! Da ist sie ja! Den leichten Ansatz ihrer Brüste musste sie bei ihren Blicken verbergen, dabei waren sie nicht einmal einer Erwähnung wert. In den Kreis der anderen Männer gezogen und zwanghaft zu Boden gedrückt wurde sie mit vielen Fragen konfrontiert, auf die sie keine Antwort wusste – Weshalb sie so ausdruckslos guckte, woran sie denn gerade dachte, doch am meisten, wie es ihr erginge. Flehend starrte sie zu ihrem Vater, in der Hoffnung, sie könne wieder verschwinden und ihre Ruhe genießen. Der Fischer reagierte nur trocken, ohne jedwede Empathie. Wie nutzlos, wie nutzlos. Meine Tochter, meine Tochter, welch eine Last, welch eine Last. Protestierend stand sie auf und setzte einen Schritt an, doch umgehend riss sie ihr Vater zurück, während die anderen Matrosen wie ein gemeiner Pöbel fluchten und jubelten. Synchron gaben sie dieselben Laute von sich, und setzten einen Blick tiefster Bewunderung auf, während das junge Mädchen vom graubärtigen Kapitän bis ans Heck gezerrt wurde. Strecke sie nieder, strecke sie nieder! Schau runter! Schau runter! ''Ihr Gesicht wurde direkt über die Planke gedrückt, samt Oberkörper, und ein blinder Zorn schwang in den Worten des graubärtigen Vaters mit. Das Mädchen bemühte sich, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, und es gelang ihr, obgleich sie ihr Zittern nicht zu unterbinden in der Lage war. ''Interessiert es dich nicht? Interessiert es dich nicht? Stelle die Frage, stelle die Frage! Der Tochter stockte der Atem, sie konnte nicht den Kopf schütteln, ohne, dass ihre Haare herausgerissen wurden. Engstirnig wiederholte der Kapitän die Anforderung, den Befehl, drohte mit Züchtigung und Strafe. Herr... Abrupt verschluckte sie ihre Worte, woraufhin die Matrosen zu den Ruten und Haken griffen und sich hinterrücks an das Mädchen heranwagten. Gib es her, gib es her! ''In Rage griff der Vater nach einem der Haken und schlitzte die Kluft seiner Tochter über den Rücken auf, welche dieselbe Farbe wie seine Haare trug. Der nackte Rücken kam zum Vorschein, Blut vermischte sich mit dem Regen. ''„Herr Fischer, Herr Fischer“, ''schrie sie in ihrer eigenen Scham weinend heraus, ''„wie tief ist das Wasser?“ - ''Das Gelächter der Männer wurde dem Spott und Hohn gerecht, der Vater zerrte sie zurück und stieß sie auf das Deck. Seine Tochter versuchte, ein Fetzen der durchnässten Bekleidung festzuhalten, um sich nicht völlig vor den Fremden zu entblößen. Ihr Rücken brannte und schmerzte. ''Nicht tief genug, nicht tief genug. Die Laute, die die Männer von sich gaben, klangen vielmehr nach dem Knurren einer ausgehungerten Bestie als nach dem lustvollen Stöhnen, wie man es erwartet hätte. Das Mädchen versuchte sich mit den Ellenbogen fortzubewegen, verharrte hingegen in einer warmen Woge aus eiskaltem Regen, denn alles schien sich gut anzufühlen, solange sie unberührt blieb. Steh schon auf, steh schon auf! Dies ist deine Aufgabe, dies ist deine Aufgabe. Sie konnte kaum schätzen, worauf die Bestien hinauswollten. Verkrümmt gab sie dem Befehl nach, nicht aus Gehorsam, sondern aus Angst, Angst davor, das ihr erneut wehgetan werden würde. Vieles war ihr recht, ein Land, welches am Horizont sichtbar werden würde, ein Schiff, welches sie erretten würde, oder ein Eisberg, welcher gnadenlos alles Leben auf dem Kutter in die Tiefe reißen würde. Sie hat es getan, sie hat es getan, wie beachtlich, wie beachtlich! ''Der Pöbel jubelte und applaudierte, ohne das hinterlistige Grinsen zu verlieren, die Mundwinkel waren nach oben festgewachsen, die kaputten, schwarzen Zähne gezeigt, über die sie mit der Zunge fuhren. Was wollten sie nun, fragte sich das Mädchen, und sie erinnerte sich an die sonnige Küste, von der sie abfuhren, an ihre Heimat mit Palmen und Kokosnüssen. Ihr Vater strahlte noch am Tag der Abfahrt, meinte, sie würden dorthin fahren, wo noch nie jemand gewesen war, so würden sie einen großen Fang mit zur Heimat bringen, sie würden endlich im Wohlstand leben. Was war aus dem zielstrebigen Mann geworden, den sie einst bewunderte? Wie sehr würde sich ihre Mutter wohl sorgen? Kannten die Matrosen überhaupt noch Weib und Kind, welches zuhause auf sie wartete? Rhythmisch umkreisten sie die Tochter, die verwundet auf dem Deck lag und ihren Blick in ihren Armen vergrub. Sie hörte die Streitereien, was sie als Nächstes tun solle, der Eine meinte, sie solle so viel Fisch essen, bis nichts mehr davon übrig sei, da er es leid war, noch einmal diesen Geruch zu ertragen. Daraufhin meinte der Nächste, dass er ebendiesen Duft doch so sehr genieße, und das Mädchen sofort die Beine spreizen solle. Ihr Vater stellte sich auf einmal zwischen sein Fleisch und Blut und den Matrosen, die sie begierig ansahen. ''Meine Tochter, meine Entscheidung, meine Tochter, meine Entscheidung. Leben soll sie, und atmen, all das Wasser des Meeres. Es reichte ihr, die Aufgabe einmal zu hören, schockiert blickte sie hoch, wo sie den grauhaarigen Mann entdeckte, der sie am Nacken packte und zu den Rillen und Eimern zerrte, wo sich die Gewässer des Himmels und des Abgrunds sammelten. Ohne Widerstand leisten zu können wurde ihr Kopf direkt eingetaucht, sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, presste ihre Augen zu, bevor das Salz diese verbrannte. Atme! Atme! Atme! Atme! Dieses Mal, so dachte sie, entflohen ihr die Tränen, wohingegen sie diese nicht erkennen konnte im Wasser, welches ihr Gesicht bedeckte. In einem stillen Gebet, dass es vorbei ginge, inhalierte sie. Ihre Brust verkrampfte sich, füllte sich mit Kälte, stieß es sofort wieder aus. Ihr wurde so schwarz vor Augen, als würde sie direkt auf den Meeresgrund zutreiben, sie merkte hingegen nur, wie ihr Körper zurückgezerrt und gewaltsam in die Ecke geworfen wurde. Diese Männer, der Hass bündelte sich, konnte hingegen nicht ihr Leid überdecken. Die Luft war ihr abgeschnitten, und die Schwindelgefühle nahten. Wenigstens, ''dachte sie, ''ist es in Kürze vorbei. Wieso musste es so zu Ende gehen? Abrupt stieß etwas in ihr auf. Die tote Flüssigkeit strömte aus ihrem Mund und ihrer Nase, mit gereiztem Hals hustete sie, konnte nur spärlich nach Luft ringen. Nein, ''schrie sie innerlich, ''nein! Geschafft, geschafft! ''Die Fischer jubelten, denn das Mädchen hatte ihre zweite Aufgabe bestanden. Beinahe wäre sie verstorben, beinahe wäre sie erlöst gewesen. Doch es waren Lob und Zuspruch, die sie hörte, etwas, das sie nahezu als Stolz erkannte. Den tiefsten Abgrund meinte sie gesehen zu haben, und doch war das Wasser noch viel tiefer. Herr Fischer wollte weiter vordringen. ''Was nun, was nun? Ich weiß – Wir nehmen sie, sie soll tanzen! Dort oben, auf dem Segelmast! - ''Während sie wieder zur Mitte des Bootes gezerrt wurde, wo das ehemalige Segel nun als Lumpen in Fetzen hing, fielen ihr jegliche Kleider vom Leibe, ihre Arme wurden festgehalten, sodass sie sich nicht bedecken konnte. Die Männer nahmen Haken und stachen ihr in das Hinterteil, ängstlich versuchte sie, den Masten zu erklimmen. Oben angekommen zitterte sie, hockte sich auf dem wippenden Gipfel nieder, doch grölten die Männer zu ihr nach oben, sie solle anfangen. Täte sie dies nicht, ließen sie sich Schlimmeres einfallen, sie hatte keine Wahl, denn sie wusste, was manche von ihnen begehrten. Wenn sie doch fallen würde – sie erkannte einen Hoffnungsschimmer – so würde sie es vielleicht nicht überleben. Drum erhob sie sich und bewegte ihre Beine einige paar Male, doch das Wasser war rutschig, und mit Sehnsucht dem Boden entgegenblickend fiel sie danieder. Zum Aufprall kam es nie. Der Matrose, dessen Haare schwarz waren, fing sie auf, und sie lag in den muskulösen Armen eines widerwärtigen Fischers, der sie nur mit dem Gestank von Wochen voller Fisch anhauchte. Ihr wurde wieder übel, bevor sie sich hingegen erleichtern konnte, stießen die Fischer sie zurück auf den Masten. Sie hatte nicht bestanden, drum musste sie es erneut versuchen. Ein weiter Fall. Ein weiterer Fang. ''So lange, bis sie tanzt, so lange, bis sie tanzt! Dies tat sie, und so bestand sie ihre dritte Aufgabe. Bei ihrem Sturz hinab, nach einer Stunde der Unterhaltung in der Kälte, wurde sie nicht aufgefangen, ihr Rücken, welcher mit einer leichter Schicht aus Schorf überzogen war, platzte beim Aufprall erneut auf. Sie starb hingegen nicht, trotz des vielen Blutes, mit welchem sie das Schiff tränkte. Sie konnte keine Erlösung finden, selbst, wenn sie es wollte. Nun speise sie mit uns, nun speise sie mit uns! ''Verlorenen Mutes starrte die Kapitänstochter nach oben, um zu sehen, wie ihr ihre ehemaligen Freunde Unmengen an Fisch präsentierten. Sie legten die toten Karpfen auf das verschimmelte Holzdeck, und es war nicht nur das Schiff, welches zu verwesen begann. Kaum biss sie hingegen in den Fisch, den man ihr entgegenwarf, füllte sich ihr Inneres wieder mit Wasser, und sie hustete, musste sich übergeben, direkt auf das Festmahl, welches die Matrosen mit so viel Schweiß und Blut gefangen hatten. ''Sie hat versagt, sie hat versagt, doch sie muss essen, doch sie muss essen! - ''Derselbe Fisch wurde ihr von ihrem Vater an das Gesicht gedrückt, der Gestank ihres Erbrochenen verdichtete ihre Nase, und ohne nachzudenken biss sie direkt hinein, nicht nur in den Fisch, sondern ebenso in den Finger des Mannes, welcher sie kurz nach ihrer Geburt in den Armen gehalten hat. Das Echo des lauten Aufschreis konnte man durch die Weiten des Meeres immer noch hören, Rinnsale aus Blut versüßten den Geschmack des Fisches. ''Wie wagt sie es? Wie wagt sie es? ''Züchtigende Hiebe trafen ihre Wange, doch diese schmerzten ihr nicht mehr länger. Der Ausdruck blieb ihrem Gesicht verwehrt, doch obgleich die Männer dem Wahnsinn verfielen, erkannten sie, dass sie nichts bewirkten. Die Rage ihres Vaters änderte sich nicht, und der graubärtige Mann hockte sich zu ihr nieder, packte ihre Hand und biss ihr zwei Finger ab, erst die Kuppen, dann in den Fingerknochen, bis nichts mehr von ihnen übrig blieb. Ihr Schrei war lauter als der ihres Vaters, und vor allem war er schmerzerfüllter. Sie hatte es doch nicht verlernt, stellten die Matrosen zufrieden fest. Daraufhin stellten sie ihr die fünfte Aufgabe. Lange hielt sie dies nicht mehr durch, so sicher war sie sich. Und irgendwann kam es zur Siebten. Später noch zur Dreizehnten. Nicht zuletzt zur Dreiundzwanzigsten. Der bestialische Mann, der schon zu Beginn nach ihrem Körper zu lechzen schien, zückte plötzlich sein Säbel und schnitt sich ein Teil ihres Leibes hinaus, mit dem er seine Lust zu befriedigen ersuchte. Eine Weile spielte er mit der Klinge, ritzte ihr in die Mundwinkel, welche ihn in seinen Augen anlächelten, doch nahm er sich schließlich doch den anderen Lippen ihres Körpers an. So stach er ihr in den Unterleib, ihre Blase lief aus, doch war es wenig Blut, welches sich mit deren Inhalt vermischen konnte. Ihre Haut war mittlerweile bleich geworden, sterben tat sie hingegen nicht. Der Fisch wurde in sie hineingepresst, sie hungerte nie, beinahe ganze Stücke von Barsch und Karpfen fielen aus ihrem offenen Magen. Nachdem er seine Arbeit verrichtet hatte nahm er seine Unterleibstrophäe, um sich mit dieser davonzustehlen. Ihr Vater sah die ganze Zeit zu, ohne sein Lächeln zu verlieren. Die achtunddreißigste Aufgabe brach an. Bald darauf die Einundsechzigste. Nachdem sie ihren mit Fischhäuten bestickten Mund mit den Gräten früherer Mahlzeiten säubern musste erduldete sie die Neigungen der Mannschaft. Innerlich schloss sie eine Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber ihrem Schicksal ab, betrachtete es als solches, welches man akzeptieren musste. ''Mädchen. Mädchen. Mädchen. Tu es. Tu es. Mädchen. Versagerin. Versagerin. Wildes Grunzen ertönte, und ihr Vater humpelte zu seinen Kameraden, er klagte und jammerte, doch sie konnte mit ihren ausgehöhlten Ohren kaum verstehen, worüber er fluchte. Sie meinte, die Worte Fisch ''und ''Essen heraushören zu können. Schließlich wurde es ihr klar – Sie hatten sämtliche Nahrung verbraucht, es war nichts mehr in den Lagern. So viele Wochen lang, sie vermochte sie gar nicht mehr zählen zu können. Zeitgleich drehten sich sämtliche Bestien zu ihr, und sie schienen sich sofort einig zu sein, worin die letzte Aufgabe des Mädchens bestand. Das Wasser schwappte mittlerweile über den Rand des Schiffes und zog es langsam nieder, der Mast war kurz davor, zu brechen. Kein Blitz schlug ein und keine Welle riss das Kutter um, und es, dieses kleine Boot, hielt so lange durch. Es hätte viel eher sinken sollen. Mittlerweile konnte man nicht mehr von Erlösung sprechen, nur noch von verpassten Momenten. ''Letzte Aufgabe, letzte Mahlzeit, letzte Aufgabe, letzte Mahlzeit. ''Sie zückten die Haken und näherten sich dem Mädchen, welches auf dem Tablett lag, unfähig, sich zu regen, unfähig, noch weiter zu schreien, zu flehen, zu beten. So versank sie in den Wellen, die seit etlichen Tagen und Nächten tobten und wüteten, die nie eine Ruhe fanden, die in all ihrem Zorn und ihrem Leid nicht wussten, wem sie alles schadeten. Nicht nur war es das ungebändigte Meer, und das Mädchen, welches die Augen nicht zu verschließen in der Lage war, es war ebenso das Schiff, die Bermuda, die seit jenem Tag in die Tiefe des Meeres gerissen wurde. Anstatt zu ertrinken konnte die Kapitänstochter die Oberfläche betrachten, und sich mit einer schwerfälligen Mühe nach oben ringen. Die Männer waren fort, sie lagen auf dem Grund der Tiefsee, wo sie für immer verweilen sollten. Ihr Körper war hingegen nicht durchnässt, weniger noch schien sie eine Berührung zu spüren, und oben angekommen betrachtete sie sich, ihre schneeweißen, doch zarten Hände, durch die sie hindurchsehen konnte. Nicht mal jetzt war ihr der Tod vergönnt. Zuletzt sah das Mädchen, welches ihren entstellten Leib hinter einem weißen Schleierkleid verbarg den Streifen eines Horizontes in der Ferne, die Regentropfen wurden sparsam, und ihr astraler Körper wurde vom Wind zurück in das Nichts geweht, zu den Gewässern, wo sie Vergeltung schwor gegen die Herren Fischer, die sie einst peinigten. Sie wusste nie, wie tief das Wasser war. Lord Maverik (Prolog & Kapitel 1)& Dechessted Corvus(Kapitel 2 & Epilog) Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mehrere Autoren Kategorie:Pasta des Monats